Adiós, Mi amor
by La venus Negra
Summary: Él se va, ella lo intenta detener. Sasuke POV


Hi!!

Ésta es la primera vez que escribo algo ajeno a Harry Potter. Hace dos semanas descubrí el mundo de Naruto y de entrada ame el SasuSaku por ello escribo esto, un intento de recreación de la escena en que Sasuke se va.

* * *

**ADIOS, MI AMOR**

La luna iluminaba su rostro, enmarcando la divina bellaza de la joven, y no podía más que admirarla por su fortaleza y valentía. Las lágrimas que eran derramadas por la joven Haruno parecían perlas, efecto causado por el mágico destello de la luna. Pero en verdad eran perlas, en verdad lo eran para Sasuke y es que una lágrima de ella por él, valía más que cualquier otra joya.

Recuerdos llegaron a la mente del joven, imágenes oscuras de su destino, en dónde tenía que convertirse en un asesino o ser asesinado, otras más claras, en dónde se preparaba para buscar su destino. Y también la veía a ella, que era el único obstáculo entre su sed de venganza y el sufrimiento que le esperaba.

Un nudo se formo en su garganta, ¿Qué caso tenía seguir en frente de ella, cuando que su destino ya estaba marcado? No podía formarse una ilusión, no debía tenerla. Y debió suponerlo, tuvo que saberlo. Ella estaría ahí, dispuesta a detenerlo. Sus ojos seguían bañados en lágrimas, toda ella se veía tan vulnerable. Incapaz de seguir presenciando la imagen, siguió su camino, como venía haciéndolo desde siempre.

–Yo… ¡Te amo tanto!

Sus pasos se detuvieron súbitamente. Su corazón latiendo con violencia le exigía que se diera la vuelta, que la tomará entre sus brazos y aliviará ese dolor que la consumía a ella, que lo consumía… que los consumía a ambos. Ella continuo con su suplica, con la voz entrecortada, haciendo que él reconsiderara por primera vez su decisión.

– ¡Sí te quedas junto a mí, me aseguraré de que no te arrepientas!

Una promesa de amor que ella cumplía con tan solo su presencia. Un deseo, el único que él tenía y quería hacerlo realidad con ella.

– Cada día será grandioso.

Quiso decirle que todos los días que había estado con ella lo eran, pero se conformo con pensarlo, con callarlo, de la misma manera en que callaba su amor por ella.

– Seremos realmente felices.

Ya lo eran, él sabía que ambos lo eran teniéndose el uno al otro.

– ¡Por favor, quédate… conmigo!

No era necesario que se lo pidiera, él siempre estaría con ella. La distancia no era obstáculo alguno para el amor que le inspiraba la joven. Con determinación estuvo tentado a seguir sus pasos, la luna siendo más visible ante el paso de las nubes. Reflexiono un segundo. Todo sería más fácil sí ella lo dejase ir, pero al mismo tiempo sería doloroso no tenerla ahí, por última vez.

– Pero, si no puedes quedarte… llévame contigo.

Y el mundo se vino a sus pies. El tenerla ahí, dándolo todo por él sin importarle lo demás… era lo más hermoso que una persona hubiese hecho por él. Y en ese momento, justo en ese momento, se vió con ella, dejando su odio y venganza, dándole el amor que tanto había callado, sin miedos ni remordimientos. Pero su decisión ya estaba tomada. Haciendo uso de sus habilidades, llego a dónde ella, su cuerpo temblando mientras anhelaba abrazarla.

– Sakura…

La brisa se agitaba entre ellos, los cabellos de ella meciéndose con elegancia, mientras de su corazón salía la palabra que silenciosamente le pediría un poco más de tiempo…

– _Gracias._

Ni un _«Te amo» _salió de sus labios, no era necesario, todavía no. Con una fuerte presión en su corazón utilizó una de sus técnicas, dejándola inconsciente mientras ella caía entre sus brazos. Las lágrimas seguían frescas y él solo atino a unir sus labios con los de ella. Un beso, uno tan solo, y él recobraba su fortaleza.

Delicadamente la deposito sobre una de las bancas, con la tristeza de saber que no vería el momento en que ella abriría los ojos. La miro unos segundos más, consciente de que podría ser la última vez, rogando internamente por que no fuese así. Apartando un mechón del rostro de la joven, Sasuke miró hacia el frente, no sin antes mirarla por última vez, mientras susurraba en su oído las palabras que Sakura no recordaría a la mañana…

– Adiós, Sakura… _adiós mi amor._

La brisa seguía su paso y la luna seguía iluminado el rostro de la joven, a diferencia de que esta vez él ya no la veía porque él se había marchado.

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí! Perdonen la pésima redacción, pero es el primero, algún día mejoraré.

Saludos,

Jane


End file.
